


Call me pretty (please?)

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BUT NO SEXUAL STUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hyuck is stressin tho, I swear, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark is so cute here, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Noren, Praise Kink, Shy Park Jisung, Wong Yuk hei is a Softie, jaesung, markhyuck, mona - Freeform, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: Jisung just wants to be called pretty





	Call me pretty (please?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PwarkLife (guanlinear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/gifts).



> i made sooooomething uwu 
> 
> i hope u guys like it heh

Jisung hated third wheeling. It was honestly the second worst thing that could possibly ever happen to him (Jaemin breaking up with him is the first). He had been invited to go out and have lunch with Renjun and Jeno and he ever so stupidly said "yeah sure, why not?" And now he's stuck on the other side of the table, phone in front of his face while Renjun and Jeno made out.

"Uhm, hyung" Jisung squeaked, eyes still on his phone. He wasn't even doing anything on the device. Simply staring at a picture of his crush, Yoon Jeonghan, who went to the same college as Jaemin, his boyfriend did. Jaemin was fine with the whole crush thing, it was cute actually, the way the boy froze up and tried to hide behind the other, knowing that it's useless when Jeonghan hyung would walk over to them, a bright shining smile on his face.

Jeno and Renjun parted, awkwardly staring at the boy in front of them. Renjun cleared his throat awkwardly while Jeno played with his hands, looking down onto his lap.

"Uh, sorry, heh, we forgot you were there" Jeno coughed, a sheepish smile present on his lips accompanied by a faint blush. Renjun roughly elbowed him in his stomach, causing the boy to curl into himself, forearm leaning on the table in front of him.

"What Jen-Jen meant to say was that  
 _we_ kind of got a little distracted" Renjun smiled gently, which was strange to Jisung since the elder had him in a chokehold just the day before. Jisung nodded sheepishly, not even trying to take their excuses anymore. This isn't the first time they had shamelessly made out in front of him, far from it.

"It's not my fault that _my_ boyfriend is so pretty" Jeno hummed, causing Renjun to blush this time. Jisung rolled his eyes bitterly, not even bothering to come up with some sarcastic comment.

\--

"Hyungie, c'mon hurry! We're gonna be late for the movie" Jisung whined, glaring at Mark as he slowed his pace even more just to tease the younger. Jisung groaned, he watched as Mark moved in slow motion, literally. He was bending down to tie his shoes. Jisung walked over and pushed him down, snickering as he ran and hid behind Taeyong who was standing by the doorframe.

"Taetae hyung! Protect me!" Jisung giggled, bending down behind him while Taeyong simply chuckled at the boy's antics.

"Ya! Jisung-ah! I'm gonna get you for that!" Mark yelled in feign anger, he pushed himself up from the floor and ran after Jisung who squeaked and ran to the kitchen. He was panicking, okay, don't judge him, but being chased always made him buzzed and a little scared. Even though he knows that Mark wouldn't _dare_ do anything to him, it still frightened him a little. So he did the first thing that came into his mind. He jumped up on the kitchen counter and climbed on top of the cabinet. Moving a little so that his head didn't hit the ceiling.

"Jisung-ah! where are y- what the fuck!" Mark yelled, eyes wide as Jisung smiled at him menacingly. Donghyuck stumbled into the kitchen, eyes wide as well.

"What's happening?! Why is Jisung on the cabinet?! How did he eve- Mark! What did you do this time?" Donghyuck scolded, he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Even though Jisung wasn't the one being scolded, he cowered a little. Mark chuckled sheepishly, hiding his hands behind his back.

"I didn't _do_ anything babe" Mark smiled innocently, swaying from leg to leg. Donghyuck simply grumbled at him. The said boy called out for Yukhei with a loud, "Hei hyung! Need your help!"

Yukhei walked into the kitchen with a confused look, scratching the top of his head.

"What the fuck is Sung doing on top of the cabinet?" Yukhei chuckled, looking at the said boy who merely shrugged with his index finger pressed to his lips.

"Ya! Language! Hei you're in front of children for god's sake!" Doyoung scolded from the living room. Yukhei's expression turned into a silly one, pretending to be some kind of monster while Doyoung yelled at him. Jisung and Mark simply giggled while Donghyuck shook his head disapprovingly.   
  
"Anyway, what did 'ya need my help for Hyuckie?" Yukhei walked over and slung an arm around the said boy's shoulders. Swinging him around. Donghyuck pointed at Jisung.

"Please, just get him down, we need to get to a movie and I'm pretty sure the little baby's too afraid to go down himself" Donghyuck sighed, taking a seat on one of the chairs by the dining table. Yukhei nodded, walking to where Jisung was and reached his arms out.

"C'mon baby, don't be scared~ Hei hyungie's gotcha" Yukhei cooed, as if he was talking to a baby. Jisung scowled at him, moving a little closer to the edge so that the elder could grab onto his waist and bring him down. Yukhei moved a little closer and grabbed onto his waist while Jisung kept an iron grip on the said boy's wrists. Yukhei brought him down gently, ruffling his hair once his feet meet the ground.

"I am _not_ a baby" Jisung pouted, swatting Yukhei's hands away from his cheeks. Yukhei pouted, opting to squeeze the boy's waist instead. Jisung grumbled, turning around while Yukhei enveloped him in his arms, waddling along with the boy over to where Mark and Donghyuck sat.

"Can we go now? Yukkie hyung is babying me again" Jisung grumbled, side-eyeing Yukhei who smiled knowingly. Donghyuck and Mark turned to him, Mark had a smile on his face while Donghyuck was trying his best to look irritated.

"Sure! I'm sure that my super duper _pretty_ boyfriend isn't mad at me anymore" Mark cooed, pinching Donghyuck's cheeks, the boy simply rolled his eyes, but his adoring smile said otherwise. Jisung rolled his eyes, turning around to hug Yukhei, arms wrapped around the elder's neck. Yukhei yipped happily, jumping around.

"I'd rather hug you than look at them any longer" Jisung mumbled, nuzzling his face into Yukhei's chest.

\--

"Hey babe," Jaemin smiled, jumping over the back of the couch, clumsily falling onto Jisung's lap. The boy simply hummed, eyes not even trained on the TV. Jaemin _knew_ that something was wrong, Jisung would never _not_ pay attention to Spongebob. "Something wrong?" He asked, pushing himself up off Jisung's lap, now sitting properly next to the boy, hand on Jisung's inner thigh.

"Nothing's wrong hyung" Jisung smiled, but it lacked something. Maybe it was because his eyes didn't become little smiles too, maybe it's because his tone sounded off, maybe it's because he wasn't really smiling. Jaemin just knew that something was off.

"That's- you're lying, c'mon babe, why don't you wanna tell me? Hm?" Jaemin sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Jisung's thigh in a comforting manner.

"It's nothing- It's stupid" Jisung shook his head, moving just a tiny, _tiny_  bit away from the elder. Jaemin's soft smile dropped his face, his face now forming into an irritated expression.

"Why are you like this? All I wanna do is help you and you're just," Jaemin retracted his hand away from the space between them, now gesturing to Jisung as a whole, "you're just, _that_ " Jisung fiddled with the hem of his shorts, he'd rather not deal with this right now.

"Really hyung, it's, nothing" Jisung bit his lip, looking up at the elder with pleading   
eyes. Jaemin already knows that Jisung can't deal with forced confrontation. If he has something to say, you have to wait for him to speak up. He can't deal with things like this. Jaemin sighed, getting up from the couch. Leaving without a word.

The elder walked off to Renjun's room, the other always knew how to help him calm down. He barged into his room, plopping down on his bed immediately.

"'Sup Minnie" Renjun greeted, not even taking his eyes of his TV. He had a PS4 controller in hand, and ah, he was playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops. Not a bad choice. The boy was frantically pressing buttons on the controller, eyes running all over the screen, trying to look for that jackass that shot him.

"Hi Junnie" Jaemin sighed, voice muffled because of Renjun's moomin plushie that basically took up half of the bed. He turned his head to the side, watching the backside of Renjun play.

"I heard you and Jisung earlier," Renjun mentioned casually, successfully finding and killing that jackass robot that shot at him earlier, using his power up move to kill that dumb robot and the other robots that surrounded them. "Go tell him he's pretty" Renjun hummed, the sound of the buttons being repeatedly pressed kind of calmed Jaemin a little.

"Wha-How does that help me in my current situation?" Jaemin asked, completely puzzled. Renjun laughed a little, swearing right after, his character just died. He repeatedly pressed the square button, respawning quickly.

"The boy's been lacking in the compliments and praise department, trust me, just do it, 'nd thank me later" Renjun said in his, 'casual, but I know everything, bow down to me' voice. Jaemin blindly followed orders, Renjun was always right somehow. Jaemin walked over to the living room. Empty. He walked over to Jisung and Mark's room, already thinking of what to say and the possible outcomes of telling Jisung what Renjun told him to do.

There's a 60% chance that Jisung will flush pink and hide his face, and then proceed to tell the older to 'fuck off' and turn around. But then there's a 20% chance that the boy would give him his confused look and just tilt his head like a small puppy. Then there's the last 20% that goes to the 'something will happen just not the previous two' category. Basically there's a 20% chance of an uncertain outcome.

And there Jaemin was, standing outside the door, staring at it as he contemplated on what he should _really_ say. He inhaled deeply, then he raised his fist, and knocked with the knuckle of his index finger. Jaemin slowly opened the door, peeping his head through the small space he made between the door and the doorframe. Jisung was laying on his bed, air-con was on, and he was cuddled up in his comforter, back turned against the door. Jaemin was positive that he was cuddling with the big hamster plushie he bought the younger on their first date.

"Baby," Jaemin called out, Jisung didn't move. Nothing at all. Usually, Jisung would jump up from his bed, forcing the elder to let him sit in his lap and nuzzle into his chest, accepting all the love and praise that Jaemin would give. "'M sorry bub" Jaemin sighed, he closed the door behind him and walked over, sitting down on the foot of Jisung's bed. Jaemin reached out and put a hand on Jisung's ankle, rubbing it gently.

"Bubba, hyung's so sorry" Jaemin sighed, moving up the bed, laying down next to Jisung. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist over the comforter. Jisung turned over, lifting up the comforter so that Jaemin could slid in under and lay with him. And Jaemin did just that.

"'S okay" Jisung said quietly, staring at the face of the hamster plushie. Jaemin lifted the boy's chin with his index and thumb, staring at the boy's lips.

"It's not okay, I was like, an ass earlier and that's not okay, I shouldn't treat you like shit just 'cuz I'm mad" Jaemin said as he caressed Jisung's cheek, a small pout on his lips. Jisung looked up at him, eyes a little sad. Jaemin _wanted_ to kiss that pout off so bad. Jisung reached up and placed his hand on top of Jaemin's hand, eyes closed.

"Don't pout love" Jaemin mumbled before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jisung's. Jaemin tilted his head to the side, slotting their lips together. Jisung kissed back eagerly, hands moving around the hamster plushie and holding onto Jaemin's shirt. Jaemin licked at Jisung's bottom lip gingerly, the younger parted his lips a little, letting Jaemin slip in his tongue in his mouth. Jisung let Jaemin roam around in his mouth, licking at every nook and cranny, letting him move a little closer, hands tugging on his hair.

They pull away a little after that, breathless. Jisung's lips are red, glossy, and puffy. The most beautiful combination that Jaemin had ever came across. A small line of drool escaped from the side of Jisung's mouth. Jaemin hummed, playing with the hair on Jisung's nape.

"You're so, _so_ pretty baby" Jaemin awed, booping the boy's nose. Jisung giggled, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. His cheeks flushed, he hid his face in the hamster plushie, muffled sounds coming from him.

"Don't hide your face in Gwon love," Jaemin laughed, referring to the hamster plushie. Jisung grumbled jokingly, shyly removing his face from behind Gwon. "I love you so much babe, love my pretty baby so so much" Jaemin cooed, playing with Jisung's stretchy cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
